Whatever it Takes!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Draco wasn't sure why she was there,why his father'insisted'that he watch over her,when he so clearly didn't want to be associated with her.There is a dangerous and dark secret within her...hidden within the cold heart of the Slytherin Dungeons...
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever it Takes**

_**Summary: **__Draco wasn't sure why she was there or why his father 'insisted' that he watch over her, when he so clearly didn't want to be associated with her. There is a dangerous and dark secret within her...hidden within the cold heart of the Slytherin Dungeons...is something only she can control._

_**Anime/Manga/Book: **__Harry Potter/InuYasha_

_**Couple:**__ Draco/Kagome – Draco/Sango – Draco/Ayame_

_Kagome/Draco/Sango/Ayame_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Adventure/Angst/Hurt & Comfort_

_**Rated:**__ M (For Mature Content) Pathetic Attempt at Seduction/Attempted Rape/Pain/Torture/Sexual Scenes_

_**Based Off Of: **__Random comments and ideas thought up by I, KibaSin and o0KittyBlue0o while all three together in one place. Found out that the mix is very sleep depriving. Also, I work in 1 hour, 4:00 and I have to get up at 5:00...don't ask, I'll get my hour of sleep...I'm TIRED! Hope you all enjoy! _

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Chapter One: Prologue_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Year – 1984**_

_**London, England**_

_-x-x-x-_

_Lightning flashed, brightening the dark, morbid sky above. Thunder shook the grounds below with a loud rumble as rain pelted hard against the house of Black. The Dark Lord and the Lestrange's stood gathered around a bed where pained cries could be heard throughout the Black Manor. On the bed, Yang Chang, one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers, more so than even Bellatrix Lestrange herself, lay on the bed in the throws of pregnancy, trying hard not to let out any tears._

"_Ahhh~"_

_Bellatrix could not stop her sadistic grin, staring at the girl, her 'friend' if you would, as her screams reverberated off the walls and through the halls of the Black household._

_The Dark Lord waved his wand as her pain became unbearable. A blue glow emitted from the tip and a moan escaped her, slipping sultrily between her lips as she gave one finale push, releasing the newborn child from its confines within her._

_Bellatrix could but watch in fascination as the Dark Lord held the bloody babe in his hands. "Bella," His voice was cold, but smooth in its pure wickedness. "Take this child and clean it."_

"_Yes, Master..." Bellatrix took the child in a towel and walked off towards the washroom where she cleaned the blood off the child in a sink of tepid water, the babe's eyes were closed, as were its hands, tightly fisted as it experienced new sounds and felt new things around it. She took note of the child's sex and gave a rare smile._

_Wrapping it in a new blanket, not covered in blood, she walked out the doors and frowned at the sight. Yang lay on the bed, blood still seeping into the sheets, despite the fact that the birth of the child was done with. No, the blood wasn't stopping with just the sheets, it was dripping onto the wood flooring as well. Her husband, Rodolphus, stood off to the side, staring at the sight with a sick and twisted form of lust in his eyes, but she cared not for his desire of blood covered flesh and tortured woman. She moved to the Dark Lord's side and held the child out, bowing her head in the process as her eyes caught Yang's. Fear was not what she saw in the woman's blue eyes, no...acceptance..._

_She was dying~_

"_Yang," The Dark Lord spoke, "Hold your child before you breathe your last..." He handed her the baby, and Yang cradled the child with weak arms and hands before letting her eyes fall to her Dark Lord._

"_Master," As weak and pathetic as she sounded, Bellatrix could not find it in her to laugh out at the dying female. "Place your mark on my child...so that she'll...always know to whom, she belongs."_

_Their Lord thought over her last request before pulling the wand out once more from his sleeve. With his other hand he took the child and held it out to Bellatrix to hold. "Expose her back to me." Bellatrix did as told and turned the child so that she faced her, her back to her Lord. "Morseligo," A sharp cry and whine pierced the air as his mark began to form on the back of the baby where his wand pressed painfully against her skin. When the bright green light faded and he removed his wand from the newborns back, he placed it back in his sleeve and Bellatrix handed the babe back to Yang who ushered the child weakly into a silent, pained sleep, small whimpers were sounded by the baby every few seconds, showing that the pain from the spell that had shaped and created the tattoo onto her back had not yet faded._

"_Master, thank you...now she will always know..." Her eyes began closing, now half lidded as she listened to the baby's soft whimpers, warmth filled her with the realization that she'd given birth to a follower, marked at birth, unlike all the other children born of death eaters. "To you...she belongs..." Her hand fell limp with one final caress of her newly born daughters' cheek._

"_Take her in Bella. Let no harm befall her."_

_Once more, Bellatrix bowed her head to her Master. "As you so desire, Master." She took the child from the flaccid arms of her dead 'friend'._

'_Her name...was it...Kagome, you once spoke of...that will be her name. Kagome, Kagome Chang Lestrange...'_

_**2 Months Later**_

_Bellatrix apparated quickly away from the Auror's chasing after her, one such, Alastor Moody, who would soon catch up with her no doubt._

_She moved with haste and held the teary eyed infant close to her wildly beating heart, as cold as it may be. The babe had her name in Chinese characters on her shoulder, Kagome. It was all she could think to do to make sure that she would grow up with that name. Jewelry engraved was easily lost, stolen and broken, so she had tossed the idea out of her mind quickly. With little to no time left, she mumbled a spell 'Silencio' and gave the child the mark on her shoulder. The baby, dressed in a black night dress of polyester with black lace at the bottom of the dress, falling in an asymmetrical cut, also covering the baby's shoulders and falling past her fingers in excess, the baby's fashion was similar to her own. "Cissa!" She cried out, "Take her, quick! Go~" She said, shoving the baby into her sisters awaiting arms before pushing her into the fireplace behind her, a green flame enveloping her as the Auror's appeared around her. She turned around and laughed as the sent out spell's and hex's, leaving no flesh untouched by magic. Her laughter didn't cease, echoing throughout the Black Manor in which she'd requested her sister's presence only an hour ago, arriving in time to save the life of the baby she's promised her Master that she'd protect._

_**With Narcissa**_

_Narcissa passed her husband as she grabbed a pure white cloak and left. His footfalls were heard behind her as he rushed after her in curiosity. "Cissa, what has gotten into you? You are acting suspicious, they'll notice...what...?" He stared at the child that he had only a few times seen held by his...'dear' sister in-law. "That girl..."_

"_The Dark Lord requested Bella to watch over her and keep her safe, and as she has been captured by Moody, I have been given the responsibility." She passed through a doorway and came to a stop. She stared at a crying woman and listened to a man as he tried hard to comfort her. In her arms lay a child, no longer breathing, it just laid there._

"_My Kikyou...no...no~" Her tears continued to fall and she could only rock back and forth in misery._

"_Levicorpus," Narcissa whispered, her wand held to the child that she held in one arm. She made sure she was well hidden and then guided the child above the two pain stricken parents. The woman's cries were silenced as she watched in awe as the baby appeared before her, silently sleeping a dreamless sleep. As the baby was taken in hand by the mother, Narcissa once more waved her wand and whispered 'Evanesco', she and Lucius watched the baby in the woman's lap vanish from sight, neither caring where it went as both left the two with the 'miracle'. Narcissa looked back once more as the woman held the baby to her chest and cried thanks to 'Kami'._

_**A Week Later With Bellatrix**_

_Her cries were heard, not from being imprisoned, but from discovering the fall of her lord. She could not cry any longer, however. She had hope, her master would rise, he would rise and return for her! She felt the chains pull on her shackles as she was placed into a cage with sharp blades pointing her way. She looked into the eyes of Muggle Prime Minister Crouch, and gave a cold, heartless...void laugh, something that soon changed to crazed and insane._

"_The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" She held onto that, her laughter echoing the room as they dragged her once more from their sights and into her new resting place, waiting place, Azkaban High Security Prison. She would wait...he would rise...and she, once more be free to rein terror on all those who opposed The Dark Lord!_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Year – 1994**_

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

Kagome stopped at the mailbox on her way inside. Contusions marred her body, one on her cheek showed better than all of the others, a sickly yellow that seeped around the edges of a green bruise with blotches of red and blue. The injury was caused by another fight she'd gotten into. She had lived in a couple different places now, from London, where she'd been born and raised till the age of six, than she'd moved to America, but that had last little less than two year, and now she was on her third year in Japan, a place she hated. She wanted to return to London, where she had felt at home. This wasn't her home, and it would never be. She had dark thoughts of many people that she'd met in America and Japan, even of her own parents, but she tried hard not to let them show, but...sometimes...that proved to be more difficult than she'd ever thought possible.

For example, at six, when she was at the park, this shabby thing, a girl of four with saliva smearing her cheeks and hands, actually walked up to her and _touched_ her...no, it doesn't sound bad to you, but it was disgusting, and she had felt that emotion of abhor and nausea take immediate hold of her thoughts. She hadn't touched her, and yet, with just thinking it, the girl had flown clear across the park and almost into a tree before a man that she didn't know had jumped in the way of the tree, catching the girl and...ultimately, saving her.

She'd also developed a deep hatred for that man too, thinking that the world would have been a much better place without that nasty...well, it mattered little. After that, she was shunned and her parents had decided to move, no doubt do to what she'd done. She hadn't even known that it was her, until her second 'incident'.

It was only three months till her next birthday; she was at the time eight years old and she'd been in class. Her teacher had a snake in a glass terrain that she liked to play with, and she was told many times not to mess with it. She had waited till the teacher had left with the others to the playground once and snuck inside to get it, said something that she didn't even remember anymore...and it responded. In full blown English! She clearly heard it, and the she just started talking back; the next thing she knew, she was sitting in the middle of her classroom having a full conversation with a reptile that could have squeezed the life out of her.

She was sure that this wasn't normal, but then, she's asked it to do something...she had asked it to bite it's master, that woman who denied her access to her newly found friend. He had agreed with no quarrel and the teacher had come in at the moment she'd been ready to place the large snake back within its terrain. She had been so angry, she'd stormed up and gone to grab the snake and it wrapped tightly around her arm after being picked up before slithering its way around her waist. She had never heard someone scream so loudly before, her ear had rung from its loud pitch and when the snake had bit painfully into her shoulder, Kagome had cried out for it to run, leave, and find safety far away. She'd been pleased when it had left.

"...mail for me?" She read the name with a frown, "Kagome...Lestrange?" She glanced around and sighed, _'That is not my name...but...well, maybe it was a mistake with last names...or..."_

She placed a nail beneath the envelope's lip and began tearing the edge before ripping it open, careful of the letter within the envelope.

_Kagome Chang Lestrange,_

_You do not know me, but I know you. My name is Narcissa Malfoy, of the Malfoy family. I have wanted for some time to bring you here, to my home in London, but as I was told by my husband not to, I had to wait some time before I could contact you._

_I knew your mother, your biological mother. She was a close friend of my sister's, Bellatrix Lestrange. No, you are not her daughter, your mother's name was Yang Chang, and she died giving birth. As her last request, the tattoo you have on your back was placed there by, well, that can be explained upon your arrival._

_I implore that you come when I send for you; this will be for your own good. I'm sure many things have happened in your life, things you may not be able to explain, or understand._

_Ask your mother of the day you appeared before her, and of the child that had vanished, dead, from her lap. You are the daughter of our Lord's most loyal follower, respond when you feel that you are ready to come to my home. I do believe that by the time this letter reaches you, another letter should be either on it's way to your home or already there. Again, when you feel ready, I will send for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Kagome stared in confusion at the letter, neat cursive scrawled across the fine paper. The name echoed in her mind, Kagome Chang Lestrange...who was Yang Chang? Was that really her mother? Who was Lestrange? She had said that this 'Bellatrix Lestrange' was a friend of her mothers. Her mother might know something...maybe...or, maybe she would deny it.

She turned and made her way inside where her mother sat holding another letter.

"Oh, Kagome..." Her mother glanced back down at the letter and sighed, "This...this is for you. It came by bird." She pointed to the owl sitting just outside the window.

Kagome looked at the owl, than at her own letter and then took the one her mother held out to her.

_**Kagome Higurashi**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Sunset Shrine**_

_**First Room on the Left**_

She opened the letter and read the contents quickly through. Her eyes widened at certain things, and a gasp escaped her during other parts. "Witchcraft...and Wizardry! There's a school for this?"

Her mother stared in surprise and took the letter, her eyes skimmed the letter and she frowned, "I've never heard of such a thing. It's probably a hoax and─Kagome, where did you get that bruise?"

"..." Kagome stepped back when her mother moved to touch her cheek. "It's nothing." She looked at the letter she'd read a while ago and then turned to her 'mother'. "How did I appear?"

"How did you...what a strange question...why, you appeared like all children. You were born from the love of your father and mother. Like all children."

"And...who were my father and mother?"

**~CRASH~**

The cup her mother had seconds ago been holding fell to the ground and shattered to pieces. "Oh my! How clumsy of me, I'm sorry dear, let me clean up this mess. Are you─"

"What happened to the child that had disappeared?" She said bluntly, her eyes were now narrow, her voice cold. "The dead one!"

"..." The 'woman' whom she'd thought of as her mother for the last ten and a half years, stared lost at the wall in front of her, her eyes distant. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not your daughter, am I?" Kagome's hand fisted dangerously, and a dark energy crackled around her, her hair gently picked up with what someone might have thought to be a breeze, had there been any wind.

"...no...not by birth, but you are my daughter through love!"

"Love...love? You think I care about that? You lied to me! You told me, all of these years you've told me that I was you daughter! BY BIRTH! You had no RIGHT!" Kagome wrote a quick response on the back of the letter and then did the same to the one she received from the school of magic. She told the owl to deliver first to a Narcissa Malfoy, before the school, wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Hell, she wasn't even sure that the bird understood her, but it seemed to listen as it flew out with both letters resealed and held tightly in it's beak.

"K-Kagome! Kagome, I'm sorry! I've always thought of you as my daughter, and...I don't know, it just never occurred to me that it would upset you this much to know..." She refused to call this woman her mother, watching as she cried pitifully. She'd been in a bad, sour mood since she'd left London, and it never got better, never did she feel any sort of...inner peace. It was like, there was a wall separating her from normality, or maybe, there was just a wall separating her from home. "I lost my daughter to an illness, the doctor who we thought we could trust decided that we were worth less than the trouble he felt he was going through to supposedly help us! He took our payment, more than just a few thousand dollars, and than left us. He left our daughter for dead! She lasted little more than a week before my baby died. I WANTED TO DIE! AND THEN...and then you appeared...YOU APPEARED AND SHE DISSAPEARED! I thought that the Kami's had blessed us with a second chance! A new start! AS IF WHAT HAD HAPPENED, HADN'T BEEN MEANT TO HAPPEN!"

"Oh grow up! You think you can start over if something goes wrong? You really think something like that would happen? This isn't a game! I'm not your daughters' second life! I'm leaving, going back home to London, and with all hope, I'll stay." The woman took her hand when she turned away and Kagome reacted before she knew what had happened, whipping her hand out and slapping the woman painfully across the cheek, leaving scratch marks across the once clear flesh. "Don't touch me." She left to her room and Kagome threw herself onto her bed and started crying, not caring anymore that she didn't normally cry. In fact, she had always felt it a weak show of emotions to do such a thing, like it was beneath her, yet here she was bawling on her pillow.

She sat up and looked around, grabbing a backpack, she started gathering some clothes and necessities that she thought were important, ignoring the woman downstairs as she cried out in heartache. She hated Japan, she hated everyone in it. Only one person from Japan was a friend of hers, and she'd met her in England where they'd played with a red haired girl. She didn't remember their names though, since that was while she was four and five. The red head went missing after that, and the other one moved away. Then, shortly after, she left too. No, they were gone now, so...maybe she was just alone in life. Maybe she was meant to be alone, no friends, no family, no home...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please read and review! SANKYU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever it Takes**

_**Summary: **Draco wasn't sure why she was there or why his father 'insisted' that he watch over her, when he so clearly didn't want to be associated with her. There is a dangerous and dark secret within her...hidden within the cold heart of the Slytherin Dungeons...is something only she can control._

_**Anime/Manga/Book: **Harry Potter/InuYasha_

_**Couple:** Draco/Kagome – Draco/Sango – Draco/Ayame_

_Kagome/Draco/Sango/Ayame_

_**Genre: **Romance/Adventure/Angst/Hurt & Comfort_

_**Rated:** M (For Mature Content) Pathetic Attempt at Seduction/Attempted Rape/Pain/Torture/Sexual Scenes_

_**Based Off Of: **Random comments and ideas thought up by I, KibaSin and o0KittyBlue0o while all three together in one place. Found out that the mix is very sleep depriving. Also, I work in 1 hour, 4:00 and I have to get up at 5:00...don't ask, I'll get my hour of sleep...I'm TIRED! Hope you all enjoy! _

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Chapter Two: Back to the World I Came_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Year – 1994**_

_**Japan, Tokyo**_

_-x-x-x-_

'_I am sitting in a tree outside of my bedroom window, where my __**mother**__ has obviously not thought to look in, because she's apparently too overtaken with __**grief**__ and __**heartbreak**__. Oh, cry me a river!' _Kagome would sneak back into her house occasionally to get food or other necessities, but she was really waiting for that person to respond to her letter, her answer, by coming to pick her up. It was two day's ago, she sent her reply back, using the return address, as well, keeping the _other_ letter close to her, actually, it was in her bag that was in the tree with her. Kagome snuck in earlier to take a quick shower, changing into a warm black sweater and a pair of blue jeans with wool socks to keep her feet warm at night and white sneakers to complete the outfit. It wasn't cold, cold tonight...rather, a lukewarm, a tepid feeling that kept her from freezing at night.

She glanced up at the sound of flapping wings and stared at an Owl that sat across from her on the branch next to her, a letter tied carefully around its foot. "Is that...for me?" It flapped its wings a few times before hopping forward a few inches. Kagome moved forward carefully and with gentle fingers, she took the string and untied it from around the birds' leg which immediately shook its foot and ruffled it feathers in a way that made it poof for a few moments. She opened the letter and read it over.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I was so pleased to hear such a quick response, and also, I'm happy to hear that you received your Admittance letter to Hogwarts. We will take care of that when I come to pick you up. I will arrive around the eighteenth of August, sometime during the night, please be ready to leave. Have your clothes packed, and anything of importance or sentimental value with you when I arrive._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

'_Anything of importance or sentimental value?'_ She looked into her room from the branch she sat on; ball joint dolls sat contently on her bookcase. She was a collector, and in truth, she had always cared more for those dolls than she had ever cared for anyone. She heard the engine of her _mothers_ car roar to life as it pulled out of the driveway only a few moments later. She was going out to do her daily runs around the city to see if she could find her. She wouldn't find her though...Kagome would make sure that she...would never...find her again. Kagome jumped through her window once the car was out of sight. Running down stairs, she made her way to the storage room where she grabbed a few duffle bags and one suitcase for her dolls.

Moving up the stairs with the baggage, she started packing her clothes and shoes in the two duffle bags and then began carefully wrapping her dolls in a thin soft blanket before placing them inside the hard suitcase, feeling confident that they would be safe within the confines of cotton and hard rounded leather. She looked to her bed where one doll was left, dressed in a black laced dress that she'd found in the garage once while in London, it was her favorite doll, with acrylic dark green eyes and soft ceramic ivory skin, long, thick black lashes and black in an Odree Wave hair style that went past the dolls hips. This was her favorite doll, since this was not only her first, but the one who she felt closest to. She supposed it was the dress, but she didn't dare dress any of her other dolls in the dress. There was, also...the mark that she had drawn on the back of the beautiful doll, the dress keeping it hidden. It was the mark that she could only see when looking in the mirror...or trying to, she should say. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. A skull with a snake slithering through the opened mouth and coiling a little at the base was on her shoulder blade.

She placed her stuff in her closet and looked at the time. Her _mother _would stay out till late in the night looking for her like usual, so she'd be able to stay inside for a while, and she'd here her pull up in time to get out.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was listening, sitting near her window it was now somewhere around nine-thirty, ten at night, it was the eighteenth, so she hoped the woman would come soon. That woman..., who had deceived her, her entire childhood, would be home soon no doubt, and she wanted to leave before that. _"Lumous,"_ She heard whispered,_ "What a quaint little dwelling..." _Kagome stood up at the soft spoken voice, it came from downstairs and she knew it was not her _**mother**_. Taking off silently down the hall to the steps, she peeked around the corner and saw a woman, dressed in a beautiful emerald green cloak with silver lining and along the left sleeve, a silver snake, similar to that of the one on her back, minus the skull. This was _her_, the woman who had written her, had told her of her mother and of the woman who had raised her, and of course had informed her of the lies told to her by her _**mother**_. "Hello? Mrs. Narcissa...right?" She asked softly, so not to surprise the woman. Stepping out from behind the wall, she watched the woman smile gently in her direction.

"Kagome, look at you. So stunning in the years of your youth. What..." She made her way over to Kagome and placed her hand over the bruise on Kagome's cheek, "Darling child, who did this to you? You mother─"

"No! That woman has never harmed me; however, I must ask that you never refer to her as my mother. My mother, if I'm right, my mother is dead."

Narcissa crouched down a little so that she was looking the young girl in the eyes, "Her name was Yang Chang, and she was an amazingly talented witch. I will tell you more, but first, let us go. Lucius and Draco are awaiting our arrival."

"Who are they?"

"Lucius is my husband, and Draco, he is my son. He is the same age as yourself, although, a little older by a few months, but the same age none the less." Standing straight, she held her hand out to Kagome, "Where can I find your bags?"

"Upstairs, they're in my room."

"Wonderful, let us make haste."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched curiously as the woman shrunk her bags and suitcase down to a fraction of there size before placing them within a velveteen bag before handing it to Kagome. She saw lights from outside and glanced out the window in time to see her _**mother**_ pulling up and exiting her vehicle. She ran up to the steps, no doubt after seeing Kagome's light on in her room. "Can we go now?" She asked Narcissa who smiled, "We will go by floo. I had my husband open up a network from our home to yours, let us go to your fireplace."

Kagome took her hand and pulled her past Rai who was on the stairs as they passed by.

"Kagome?! Kagome, where are you going? Who is this?"

"I'm leaving, that's all that matters." Kagome responded.

"No! You need to give me more than that!"

"No, I don't think I do!"

Rai made to grab Kagome only for Narcissa to step between the two of them, "You will _not_ touch her, it was my mistake to leave her with a Muggle such as yourself."

Rai's face scrunched up in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"That night, all those years ago, it was desperate times and Kagome wasn't safe in our world, my sister was taken by the Ministry and left me to care for Kagome, but she wouldn't have been safe with us either, so with only one option left, we found you crying over a child, I preformed a levitation spell and had Kagome hover over you, and in your daze, I preformed a vanishing charm on your own child."

Rai's face paled as she lost her balance and tumbled against the staircase. _"No..."_

"Yes, Kagome wasn't a gift from Merlin, bestowed upon you because you lost your first child, she was bestowed upon you for no more a reason than for protection. You needed only to watch her grow until I could come back for her."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Muggle."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Whatever that is, I'm not!"

Narcissa sneered, "A Muggle is a non magical person. You have no magic in you, henceforth...a Muggle...now," she turned to Kagome and took the girls hand, moving her to the fireplace, she pulled out a velvet bag and held it out for Kagome. "Take a handful, and when you step inside the fireplace, speak clearly, and say, Malfoy Manor, then throw the powder done at the ground of the fireplace."

Kagome looked hesitantly at the velvet bag, but nodded all the same, standing straight as she took a small handful of the powdery substance, she stepped inside the large fireplace, and called out clearly, Malfoy Manor, then through down the powder as instructed...and she felt suddenly dizzy as she lost her balance and fell from her fireplace. Or so she thought, _"Where...?"_

"Miss. Lestrange, or is it Miss. _Higurashi_?"

Kagome looked up and saw a man standing tall with long platinum blonde hair, dressed in a black pair of pants and a long sleeve black shirt with a cane in hand, though, it didn't look like he had trouble walking, he just used the cane for show. "You must be...Mr. Malfoy...Lucius Malfoy..."

Lucius smiled, though a little sardonic in her opinion, but none the less a smile. "Yes, you would be correct; Cissy should be on her way."

Not a second later, there was a _poof_ from behind her and Narcissa walked out with an almost heavenly grace, she preformed another spell which Kagome felt drawn to watching as she became clean of dust and soot from the fireplace.

"Where is Draco? I told him to be sure he was down here to greet Kagome when we got back,"

"I'm here,"

The three turned to the large staircase to the left of them, on the top, staring down at Kagome with his arms crossed on the staircase with his head on his arms.

Kagome stared at him, _'Narcissa said he was my age...he looks a little older then me...'_Kagome sighed, _'that however might just be because I'm short.'_

"I don't see what is so special about her,"

Kagome smiled, "I'm nothing special, but thankful, yes..."

Narcissa smirked, "That woman hasn't any recollection of you, I erased her memories of you, a simple Obliviate charm. However, you will need to keep her last name until we can have it officially changed back."

"...my mothers name was Chang?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yang Chang, I was never particularly fond of the rhyming name, but she as a person was a true Slytherin, and beautiful beyond comprehension. She did have a cruel and twisted outlook on life though..."

Kagome laughed, "That sounds much more appropriate, I'm nothing like the lady who took care of me, in fact, I never wanted to really be near her, I absolutely hated her. I felt bad that rather than loving her, as a daughter should, I always wanted to...I don't know...make her...disappear."

Narcissa frowned, "I see, it must have been hard to grow up with someone who you felt so detached from," smiling, she held her hands out and took Kagome's, "I want you to become apart of this family, in the Wizarding world, you have a lot to live up to, that even you don't know of yet. Once finalized, your name will be Kagome Chang, is that acceptable?"

Kagome nodded.

"Wonderful, then, Draco will give you a tour of the house, it's to be your home from now on, until you are ready to leave on your own terms, until then, please think of this as your home, and make yourself comfortable. Draco Dear..."

Lucius and Narcissa watched their son and only child descend the steps before giving Kagome a once over and sneering.

"Follow me,"

"..." Kagome gave him a cold look, a dark twinkle in her eyes as she followed after him through one of the doors.

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa sighed, "Why is he trying so hard to go against what I asked of him,"

"That isn't it."

She turned a curious eye to her husband, "What is it then?"

"I told him that by his sixth year I had every intention of having her married into our family, I'm positive that your earlier request of him being civil and showing her a good time while here is the farthest thing from his mind."

Narcissa laughed, "Why would that be so horrible, she's precious, a little on the twisted side, like her mother, but a nice girl none the less...well...I imagine that is so long that you stay on her good side, and with the way he's acting, it won't be long until he make's it on her bad side. Now I'm worrying myself..."

Lucius wound an arm around Narcissa's waist and pressed his lips to her neck before giving off a dark chuckle, "The boy gets what he give's...now doubt a lesson he needs to learn."

Narcissa nodded in agreement, "True,"

**-x-x-x-**

"Your room is on the right, here is the study room, no one is really allowed to use it but father, unless you are given permission, don't go in there. On the left, you can find a library, it's set up with tables and couches, so you should be comfortable enough, if you ever need anything, call for Dobby,"

"Dobby?"

"Yes, our house elf." He turned to look at her as she paused in her steps, "Let me guess, you don't know what a house elf is. I'm not surprised,"

Kagome glared, "Oh shut it, I've been brought up like those Muggle's, what more would you expect, I wasn't pleased when I found out that my whole life was a lie, right down to my last name!"

Draco shrunk back and stared at her for a moment before sighing, "Sorry," He shook his head, **"Dobby!"**

A _poof _sounded behind Kagome and she turned to see a strange looking creature ducking it's head down as it cautiously glanced up at Draco. She actually felt really bad for it, just looking at its clothes and how scared it was.

"Yes, Young Master called?" The elf nervously asked.

"That is a house elf, this one has been in the Malfoy family for generations,"

"...why does he look so scared?"

"Probably because he knows if he should do something wrong, it would mean punishment,"

"How horrible!"

"They punish themselves, Kagome...we don't do anything, we don't need to. They thrive to please people, I've never known a house elf who didn't want to work, take that away and what do they have? Nothing...Dobby, this is Kagome...you will be responsible for caring for her and seeing to it that her stay here is comfortable and that all she needs is accessible."

"Of course, Dobby has already retrieved your bags from the Mistress, and have taken them to your room, if you need anything, please call and Dobby will do all that you require." He bowed respectfully, then _poofed_ away.

"Seems a little demeaning, are you so sure that they enjoy this?"

"Enjoy it or not, this is their lot in life, I don't foresee it changing anytime in the near future,"

"..."

Rolling his eyes, Draco scoffed, "Don't get too emotional over an house elf, they wont appreciate it, I assure you."

"Right, I understand...its just...I'm not used to any of this, I feel like I've stepped into some alternate universe, a world apart from what I grew up in...I..." Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes, the stuff of recent flashing through her head, reminding her that this was really happening. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to see Draco looking at her curiously. "Sorry..."

He shook his head, "Don't be...it's not your fault, after all, nobody asked you if you wanted to be brought back, much less placed in the rancid home of some Muggle."

"I kind of wish they had..." Kagome laughed, "I'm happy though, so very happy...she took me from London...we had lived there for six years, I think that was where I was born...I know...I always felt close to home in London. She made me go to America, it was rather insanitary there, tacky...lackluster...and finally...I was taken to Japan...in this place, I feel safe, and in this place I feel more at home than I have in eleven years."

Draco remained quite as she continued to talk about her life up till that point.

"You know...the lady that took care of me, she was worried often that someone might come take me away, she was always looking around and behind her, as if she were being followed," Kagome laughed, "I think...she got even more worried as I began exhibiting weird abilities...like...talking with snakes and such nonsense...she really got upset though when I would ask to go to the ocean or go swimming...she hated when the mark on my back was visible...she absolutely _hated_ it..."

"...what mark did she not like?" It was probably this moment which changed how he acted around her, or maybe...what made him want to act the way he did after seeing it...

Kagome turned and pulled the shirt she wore up to her shoulders and his eyes widened as he saw the familiar mark that his father and mother both carried, on her back, centered beautifully, a picture of power she didn't yet know of.

"...I see...come on," He grabbed her hand and she dropped the hem of her shirt and let it fall around her waist again. "I'll show you the rest of the house!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two of Whatever it Takes! I'll go on to one of my other HP/IY fics now!**


End file.
